elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Armor (Skyrim)
This page lists all Unique Armors and Accessories in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics Unique Armor '''is armor that can be found or earned in Skyrim. Each piece has a unique name or effect that distinguishes it from regular armor. For the purposes of this list, clothing with no effects has not been included. Many unique armors are organised into sets, and include set bonuses for equipping every item in a set. Armor Sets In the case of upgradeable sets, they are ordered in the sequence the player can receive them. Dark Brotherhood Armor - Light Armor First given to the player when joining the Dark Brotherhood, after the quest Sanctuary. You can also obtain the armor by killing any member of the Dark Brotherhood and looting their body. *Shrouded Armor - 29 armor, increases poison resistance by 50% *Shrouded Boots - 8 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Shrouded Gloves - 8 armor, double sneak attack damage with 1H weapons. *Shrouded Cowl/Shrouded Cowl Maskless - 13 armor, bows do 20% more damage. Through the quest Breaching Security (if you do the bonus), you obtain a token for a psychic reading from Olava in Whiterun. She directs you to Deepwood Redoubt, where the upgraded Ancient Shrouded Armor can be found. *Ancient Shrouded Armor - 41 armor, increases poison resistance by 100% *Ancient Shrouded Boots - 15 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Ancient Shrouded Gloves - 15 armor, double sneak attack damage with 1H weapons. *Ancient Shrouded Cowl - 19 armor, bows do 35% more damage. Dark Brotherhood Robes These can be found in various places in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath. Festus Krex also wears them. *Shrouded Robes - Destruction spells cost 15% less to cast. *Shrouded Handwraps - 1H Sneak attack does double damage. *Shrouded Hood - Sneaking is 25% better. *Shrouded Shoes - Wearer is muffled and moves silently. Jester's Clothes These are related to the Dark Brotherhood and have many similar bonuses. They are Clothes, however, and provide no armor rating. They can be found lying on a table in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, or in Cicero's room at the Falkreath Sanctuary once he's moved in. *Jester's Clothes - Prices are 12% better, and damage with One-Handed weapons is 12% better. *Jester's Boots - Wearer is muffled, and moves silently. *Jester's Gloves - Double sneak attack damage with One-Handed weapons. *Jester's Hat - Sneaking is 30% better. Cicero's Outfit can be considered an upgrade to the Jester's Clothes, and looks identical. They can only be obtained from Cicero himself, by choosing to kill him in the culmination of the Dark Brotherhood questline. He seems to be immune to the Perfect Touch perk. *Cicero's Clothes - Prices are 20% better, and damage with One-Handed weapons is 20% better. *Cicero's Boots - Wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Cicero's Gloves - Double sneak attack damage with One-Handed weapons. *Cicero's Hat - Sneaking is 35% better. Thieves Guild Armor - Light Armor This is given to you as you start the Thieves Guild quest Loud And Clear. You can also obtain it by killing named members of the Thieves Guild. *Thieves Guild Armor - 29 armor, carry capacity increased by 20. *Thieves Guild Boots - 9 armor, pickpocketing is 15% better. *Thieves Guild Gloves - 9 armor, lockpicking is 15% easier. *Thieves Guild Hood - 13 armor, prices are 10% better. After the quest Scoundrel's Folly, Tonilia will offer to upgrade '''one piece of your Thieves' Guild armor. You can never obtain the full set of Upgraded armor without console commands. *Thieves Guild Armor - 30 armor, carry capacity increased by 35. *Thieves Guild Boots - 10 armor, pickpocketing is 25% better. *Thieves Guild Gloves - 10 armor, lockpicking is 25% easier. *Thieves Guild Hood - 15 armor, prices are 15% better. Upon completion of the quest Under New Management, your Thieves Guild armor will be upgraded to the Guild Master's armor, which is superior in every way. *Guild Master's Armor - 38 armor, carry capacity increased by 50. *Guild Master's Boots - 11 armor, pickpocketing is 35% easier. *Guild Master's Gloves - 11 armor, lockpicking is 35% easier. *Guild Master's Hood - 16 armor, prices are 20% better. Nightingale Armor - Light Armor This is received at the start of the quest Trinity Restored, towards the end of the Thieves' Guild questline. Unusually, the Nightingale Armor is upgraded using Void Salts. All of the effects on the Nightingale Armor are levelled to your character upon starting the quest. *Nightingale Armor - 34 armor, increases stamina, and grants frost resistance. *Nightingale Boots - 10 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Nightingale Gloves - 10 armor, lockpicking is easier, 1H attacks do more damage. *Nightingale Hood - 15 armor, illusion spells cost less to cast. Armor of the Old Gods - Light Armor This armor is gifted to the player during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, if they allow Madanach to escape. You can still turn on Madanach after he gives you the armor set to claim an additional reward from Thonar Silver-Blood. *Armor of the Old Gods - 24 armor, Destruction spells cost 15% less to cast. *Boots of the Old Gods - 7 armor, sneaking is 20% better. *Gauntlets of the Old Gods - 7 armor, bows do 20% more damage. *Helmet of the Old Gods - 12, magicka increased by 30. Linwe's Armor - Light Armor Found on Linwe's corpse during a Thieves' Guild special quest. *Linwe's Boots - 11 armor, Sneaking is 15% better. *Linwe's Gloves - 11 armor, One-handed attacks do 15% more damage. *Linwe's Hood - 16 armor, Bows do 15% more damage. *Linwe's Armor - 31 armor, Increase your stamina by 15 points. Standalone Armor These pieces of armor are not part of any set. *Ancient Helmet of the Unburned - Found in Labyrinthian. Heavy armor, 15 armor, reduces damage from fire by 40%. *Diadem of the Savant - Can be found either near Froki's Shack, or by completing Shalidor's Maze in Labyrinthian. All spells cost 5% less magicka to cast. *Ebony Mail - Daedric artifact of Boethiah. Bestowed on the player during the quest Boethiah's Calling. Heavy armor, 45 armor, player is muffled, and moves quietly. Any nearby enemies take 5 poison damage per second. Also, when sneaking, the armor coats the player in shadow, although this has no additional effect. *General Tullius' Armor - Cuirass worn by General Tullius, obtainable at the end of the Battle for Solitude if the player sided with the Stormcloaks. Heavy armor, 31 armor. This item is unenchanted but has a unique appearance. *Gilded Wristguards - Found on a shelf aboard The Katariah during the Dark Brotherhood quest Hail Sithis. Light armor, 7 armor. This item is unenchanted but has a unique appearance. *Gloves of the Pugilist - Can be looted from the body of Gian the Fist, in the Ratway in Riften. Light armor, 5 armor, unarmed attacks do an additional 10 damage. *Ironhand Gauntlets - Looted from Hajvarr Iron-Hand in White River Watch. Heavy armor, 12 armor, 2H attacks do 15% more damage. *Movarth's Boots - Found in Movarth's Lair during the quest Laid to Rest. Light armor, 5 armor, sneaking is 15% better. *Mythic Dawn Robes - Worn by Silus Vesuius, encountered during the quest Pieces of the Past. Can be obtained either by pickpocketing with the Perfect Touch perk, stolen from his house (the museum), breaking into one of his display cases and stealing them, or killing him and looting his body. Magicka regenerates 75% faster. Gloves and boots have no enchantments. *Savior's Hide - Daedric artifact of Hircine. Possible reward from the quest Ill Met By Moonlight. Light armor, 26 armor. Increases magic resistance by 15%, and poison resistance by 50%. *Forgemaster's Fingers - Giving quest by Tribal Orcs to gain access Narzulbur. Weapons and armor can be improved 12% better. *Helm of Yngol- Increases Frost Resistance by 30%. *Predator's Grace - a pair of light boots that muffles the footsteps of the wearer. They also increase Stamina regeneration by 1%. *Tsun's Armor - Found on a non-killable NPC named Tsun when at Sovngarde. *Tumblerbane Gloves - Found in the Dawnstar Santuary during the Dark Brotherhood after you complete Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. Rings *The Bond of Matrimony - Received upon completing The Bonds of Matrimony and getting married. Restoration spells cost 10% less to cast. *Enchanted Ring - Multiples of this ring are found during the College of Winterhold quest, Under Saarthal. Increases maximum health by 20. *Ilas-Tei's Ring - A non enchanted ring found on Ilas-Tei dead body between Ysgramor's Tomb and Signus's OutpostSeptimus Signus's Outpost. *Muiri's Ring - Possible additional reward during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Mourning Never Comes. Alchemy is 15% better. *Nightweaver’s Band - Possible additional reward during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Recipe for Disaster . Sneaking is 10% better, and Destruction spells cost 10% less to cast. *Silver-Blood Family Ring - Possible reward from the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. Smithing is 15% better. *Ring of Hircine (Skyrim) - Allows an additional transformation for Werewolves. *Ring of Namira (Skyrim) - Granted after the quest the The Taste of Death, grants the ability to feed on a dead corpse resulting in increase health, and health regeneration for a set time limit. Necklaces *''Amulet of Bats - Found during the quest Amulets of Night Power. While the amulet is being worn, bats will drain health by the nearest enemies.'' *''Amulet of the Gargoyle - Found during the quest Amulets of Night Power . While wearing the Amulet your summoned Gargoyle spell will summon a additional gargoyle for 30 seconds. '' *Charmed Necklace - Given to players by the randomly-encountered Revellers, if the player gives them a bottle of Honningbrew Mead. Carry capacity increased by 25. *Kyne's Token - Received upon completing the quest Kyne's Sacred Trials. Damage taken from animals is reduced by 10%. Bows do 5% more damage. *Saarthal Amulet - Found during the quest, Under Saarthal. Spells cost 3% less to cast. *The Gauldur Amulet - The amulet is obtained by completing the Forbidden Legend quest chain and grants +30 to Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Locket of Saint Jiub - Given to the player after completing Impatience of a Saint quest for Jiub a spirit residing within the soul cairn. Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor